Truth
by Gothkitty
Summary: A woman who looks like Kyoko claims to be Tohru's mother added up with a chain of events that may also change the junnishi's very life and fate forever. Please R&R. Chapter 3 is up.
1. Default Chapter

I HAVE FINALLY GRADUATED! UP NEXT ANIME CON!!! YES!!!!! This fic I though sprouted from an idea of what if Tohru's mother didn't die, but was thought to be dead...please R&R

Truth: Chapter 1 Dreams

Drip!

The sound echoed as Tohru Honda looked around the darkened hallway of a unfamiliar house. The soft driping sound continued and became louder with each step, as she came to a stop infront of a room.

Thump! Thump!

The hair on her neck prickled at the familiar sound. The sound of a heartbeat. Inside the room a figure was lying on a bed. Coming closer she tried to get a better look of the figure, but it's face was covered up. Inside her head the sound became louder then ever as she approached the bed. A small movement directed her attention to the door where a too familiar figure stood.

"Okaasan...OKAASAN!!" Tohru immediately ran towards the smiling figure of her mother that stood infront of the door way; arms open wide. As Tohru was about to reach for her mother a blinding light stopped her and a new sound reached her ears...

BRIIING!!!

In reality Tohru jerked awake from her sleep and turned off the alarm clock.

"Okaasan...I had a strange dream, and you were in it...why am I having these dreams?? Maybe I'm just worried about the test coming up...." Tohru groggily got out of bed and removed her got ready for school. In her mind she began to think how many times she had had the same dream within the week. "I wonder if it's a vision....."

"This is really odd okaasan....I've had the same dream for the past week...Are you trying to tell me something? Maybe Hana-chan and Uo-chan could help me...." Said Tohru as she fixed her school uniform.

Quietly she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She took out a pot from the cabinet and began making the miso soup. "A lot has been happening since three months ago okaasan...Akito-san died and Sohma-kun became the head of the house....In about a year or so I'll fulfill the promise I made you okaasan...I know it's selfish of me..demo... I wish you were here to see Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun and me graduate...." She bit her lip as she felt tears well up in her eyes, but quickly wiped them away.

"I'm sure if your mother was here she would be very proud of you Tohru-kun..."

Tohru jumped and turned around to see Shigure standing in the kitchen doorway with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Shi-Shigure-san you startled me! ..Arigato! Sumimasen...I didn't mean to talkout loud..it's just..."

Shigure put up both hands as he reasurred the stuttering and apologetic Tohru as she continued to bow.

"You don't have to appologize Tohru-kun! It's okay..." Tohru looked at Shigure and gave him a smile. "Hai, Shigure-san.."

With a goofy grin on his face Shigure looked at Tohru as he rubbed his hands together."So anyway Tohru-kun. What's for breakfast?"

Bbriiing! Briiing!

Shigure then dejectedly walked to the ringing phone as he picked up the handset.

"Moshi moshi. Sohma Residence."

"Shigure I need you to meet me at the main hospital in ten minutes!"

"Ohayo Ha-san. What's wrong?" Said Shigure as he noted the worry in his friend's voice.

On the other side of the line Hatori ran a hand through his hair. "I'll tell you when you get here. Ayame is already on his way."

Shigure gave the handset a look before answering. "But Ha-saaaan! I didn't eat breakfast yet! Can't it wait till afterwards??"

"Breakfast can wait. This is really important Shigure! This also concenrns Tohru..." Answered Hatori as he shook his head at his friend's attitude.

"Tohru-kun? Do you want Yuki and Kyo to come too?"

Hatori's voice held a note of finality as he answered his friend's question."No...Just you..I'll explain later."

Shigure sadly placed down the handset and let out a dejected sigh.

*_What is so important that I have to miss eating one of Tohru's delicious meals? And I was really looking forward to Tohru-kun's cooking too*_ Quickly the inu walked back into the kitchen only to find Tohru talking with Yuki.

"Ne Tohru-kun..Gomne ne..I have to skip breakfast..Ha-san wants me to meet him downtown for something....."

"Downtown? I'll make you some onigiri for you and Hatori-san, it won't take too long." Said Tohru as she began scooping rice out of the still warm ricecooker. In the meantime Yuki looked at his cousin confused.

"Shigure...Why does Hatori want to meet you downtown? Did my brother get arrested or something?" Shigure snickered at the question and shook his head.

"Iie. Aya wasn't arrested. If he was you'd be the first to know about it...Hatori just wants me to meet him downtown...I'm just curious why he wants me to meet him..."

Tohru finished forming the last onigiri,wrapped it in napkin and handed it to Shigure he smiled graciously at her. "Arigato Tohru-kun! Always thinking of others before you...I'll be back probably in a few hours or so..Ja ne!"

Heck I know this chap was short..but that's what suspence is for!! Please R&R. ONEGAI!! 


	2. Author's note and ramblings

Hello people. How many of you attended Anime Expo 2003?? IT WAS SOO MUCH FUN!!!! Went as Sakura from Card Captor Sakura. Hey if you saw a really short girl dressed as Sakura in the winter school uniform (ya know the one with long black sleeves and white skirt) who was wearing glasses, had shoulder length black hair, wearing a black leather backpack and sling bag and was following or with two boys that was me. Wore the same costume on last day but changed since I saw nobody wearing...only to find out people were wearing costumes that day. Damn. oh well...

On opening day at opening ceremonies we got seats on second row the first was for guests of honor....a friend Andrew and I sat behind the guy who directed Rurouni Kenshin!!! Crap we thought he was part of a tour group that had those seats reserved...Friends convinced me to go to the Macross plus gathering...but I'm not a macross plus fan...but it was interesting....

There were so many chis there! tons of RK, Inuyasha, trigun (mostly vash) and a whole bunch of Fruits Basket cosplayers. Somebody wore a full Kyo neko costume...hehehe. the vash with the red leather costume was the best! On the net there's a pic on the net where a bunch of Vashs are pointing their guns at kureneko...funny as hell!!!

Poor poor grandma, mom and aunty...they were absolutely shocked at all the people who cosplayed.....and if anyone agrees with me the man Faye....was probably the most interesting yet disturbing cosplayer there was....

The second person masqurade was good...the AMV Chibis that kill was funny as hell!!! The Hellsing/Vampire D AMV was creepy but good! If anyone was in the maqurade showing that was displayed on televisions, you know the free one that didn't need tickets. There were some people in the back row who were yelling out stuff and being extremely annoying..so people were telling them to shut up...that was funny..The Yugi-O skit was funny...some of the other masqurades were junk...the worst was the fashion one...but still you have to give them the credit for going up infront of thousands of anime fans. .

I wanna go again next year but plane fare and hotel fare is expensive. WHY CAN'T THEY HAVE A EXPO OR CON IN HAWAII???? Anyway...this fic may get confusing but I will try as hard as I can to make it as clear and understandable as possible. 


	3. chapter 2: Explain

Truth: Chapter 2: explain

Inside the hospital Shigure walked down countless hallways to where the directory had told him to go to. He passed dozens of doctors and nurses as they tended to patients; silently cringing at the interesting, yet shiny looking tools that were being carted away on rollaway carts. Sighing in relief he spotted Ayame and Hatori infront of one of the rooms.

"Gomen ne I took so long. Tohru-kun made us some snacks for us....So anyway.. Ha-san what did you want me to.....Aya...Daijoubu???" Said Shigure as he looked at the snake's pale face. Aya was looking into the room oblivious to the inu's arrival. Raising an eyebrow Shigure waved a hand infront of his friend's face, then turned to Hatori with a questioning glance. The only response he got was Hatori pointing into the room. Confused he followed where the seahorse was pointing to and went wide eyed. For there on the hospital bed was a woman who looked like Kyoko Honda.

"ACHOO!"

Uo looked at Tohru worriedly as her friend blushed.

"Tohru..Daijoubu?? You aren't catching a cold are you...?"

"Iie! I just felt something that's all...don't worry. Ah..Hana-chan daijoubu??" Said Tohru as she looked at the denpa who seemed to be spacing out.

"Hai Tohru-chan I'm fine...It's just that I thought I felt a familiar vibe....it was very faint...demo...."

Uo shook her head and grinned at Hana. "Ne..don't worry about it Hanajima...I think all of us are a bit edgy about the tests coming up...five tests in one day...I swear! The teachers live only to make our childhood a living nightmare at the end of the year....."

"Maybe...."Hana gave a smirk as she helped herself to a salmon onigiri. In the meantime Yuki had approached them with backpack in hand.

"Honda-san..." Tohru looked up to see Yuki who gave her a smile.

"Yuki-kun...Hi....ano..would you like to join us??"

Yuki gave Tohru another smile before continuing. "Iie...I have to go to a student council meeting...Demo...can I talk to you for a moment in privacy??"

Tohru nodded and stood up. "Hai! Uo-chan, Hana-chan I'll be right back okay...?"

Uo grinned up at her friend and waved. "Hai hai...Don't worry about us..."

Hana also gave Tohru a small smile. "Don't worry we'll see you back at class...."

Tohru returned the smile."Hai."

With that Tohru follwed Yuki a little out of hearing from Hana and Uo before the came to a stop. Yuki gave Tohru a worried look. Clueless of what Yuki was thinking Tohru looked at Yuki.

"Sohma-kun...daijoubu???"

"Hai...ano...Honda-san....what did Shigure mean when Hatori wanted to see him....I mean..." Tohru thought for a moment before answering.

Tohru shrugged queitly. "I'm not sure Sohma-kun....I didn't want to ask....gomen ne...."

Yuki gave Tohru a surprised look as Tohru bowed in appology. "Iie Honda-san....In a way I guess...I trust Shigure....If it's important....I'm sure he'll tell us...."

Tohru smiled and gave a small nod. "Hai, I'm sure Shigure-san will tell you if it's important or not." *But why do I have a feeling that it's something very important.....*

*********************************

Hatori tiredly took a sip of coffee as he looked at the two awestruck faces before him. Ayame looked as if he was going to faint, while Shigure had a look of pure shock.

"Ha-san.....Are you positive about this....it's just not some kind of mix up right???" Said Shigure who gave his friend a look of excitement and worry. Hatori silently shook his head and took another sip of coffee.

"Apparently a old classmate of mine who was this paitent's doctor was forced to retire after having a stroke last month...So far after I've seen her I couldn't believe it myself. Yesterday I got her and Kyoko-san's file from Yamazaki....it's odd...really odd....

"So..this person who looks like Tohru's okaasan....who is she?? What's so odd about it???" Said Ayame who was still in shock as Shigure wordlessly nodded.

Digging in his bag Hatori placed a folder down on the table as Ayame slowly flipped through it. Inside was a picture of a young woman..a woman you looked exactly like Kyoko. The smiling picture seemed eiree as Shigure stared at the photo.

"Her name is Hikaru Tamiguchi. Age 35 blood type O......She went into extensive care the time that Kyoko-san died....from what Yamazaki told me she was injured in a multiple car accident and ended up in a coma. The weird thing is that if you notice the files, both women are of the same age and same blood type....but I'm guessing that Tamiguchi-san and Kyoko-san had different parents, because a birth certificate couldn't be found for Tamiguchi-san....." Ayame just stared at Hatori and then back at the file.

"Hatori....What if by some weird miracle that woman in there _is_ Tohru's mother. Yuki is going to be suspisious if we don't tell him something. He's not like Akito, but he is the head of the house....Sooner or later we are gonna have to tell him...." Hatori finished his coffee and gave a small smile.

"Then for once Tohru's one wish would come true. If she is Tohru's mother...Then we're in luck. I already asked Yamazaki if he could match the blood samples. They should be back within a few weeks...."

Shigure lightened up a bit at the words of hope. *_Tamiguchi-san, could possibly be Kyoko....Demo...Where would Tohru stay....Obviously with her mother....Yet....How will we cope...Maybe she can live with us....Hehe...She'll probably drive Kyo nuts....*_ A small grin grew on the inu's lips and he began to chuckle quietly to himself.

"Gure-san...What's so funny? Are you feeling okay?" Ayame looked at his best friend worriedly as Shigure's laughter began to grow a bit louder. "Eh? No nothing's wrong Aya...Hehehe...I was just thinking that Kyoko-san could live with us and how she'll probably drive Kyo nuts. *snort* Hehehehehe!!!!!!"

Aya smirked and then began to laugh at the thought. Kyo would be teased about his orange hair and probably have to move to the roof for the rest of his life. Both Ayame and Shigure were now laughing loudly as they thought how Ritsu...Poor Ritsu would probably have to be tied down after Kyoko joked around with him and Ritsu obviously taking it seriously, try to kill himself. Hatori in the mean time smirked at the two and shook his head.

***********************************

Like it? Hate it? I tried my best...anywho I'm hoping the next chapter will come out later on....I'm still working it and really busy with college etc....please R&R

Also please read my other fics and check out my xanga site. username is ichigomochi 


	4. chapter3: Recognise

> > > > Truth: Chapter 3- Recognise

Hana looked out the window from the classroom, her mind elsewhere, which wasn't like her at all. Normally she would pay attention in class, but a nagging feeling mixed with an all too familar vibe brought her usually focused mind to a halt and set itself to a different task.

_That vibe I picked up recently....It was very familiar...Demo....It couldn't be..... It felt just like Kyoko's vibe....Maybe Arisa was right...Maybe Kyoko did dissapear....Yet...Why would she leave Tohru by herself...and for so long....Was her funeral just a dream....Was our recent vist just also a dream?....But if Kyoko's alive...It will be good to see Tohru not burdened by so many things.....If only that vibe was stronger I would be able to pinpoint it..._

"Hana-chan!"

Hana looked up from her thoughts to see Tohru looking at her worriedly. "Hana-chan...Daijoubu???" "Hai Tohru...." Tohru gave the denpa a small smile before turing around to face the blackboard.

After school Hana slowly walked behind Tohru and Arisa, with Kyo in the lead. Her mind was still on the vibe she felt and was oblivious to the things happneing around her. She didn't even hear Arisa's heated argument the Kyo.

"Ano...Uo-chan..Is Hana-chan okay?" Arisa shrugged her shoulders and cast a concerned glance at the denpa.

"I don't know...She's been like that since History class..Whatever she's thinking about it must be pretty big...."

Momiji and Haru walked down the crowded streets on their way home. Haru glanced at the rabbit with a small smile, as Momiji explained to Haru an extremely detailed story of how Yuki beat Kyo into a bloody pulp last night. Momiji immediately stopped talking when he noticed the calender's date.

"Ano...Haru..what day is it?"

"April 5th..." Haru mentally kicked himself when Momiji's shoulder's slumped slightly. "Momiji..don't worry...I'm sure it'll be okay..."

"Today's mama's birthday...Demo..I've always gotten her a birthday present..." Said Momiji who looked at the ground depressed.

Haru placed a hand on the rabbit's shoulder. "If it makes you feel better..I'll help you look for a present for her..."

Momiji's eye's lit up excitedly as he gave the ox a huge smile. "Honto? Arigato Haru! Comon! I know a bunch of places that mama likes to shop at!"

With that Momiji grabbed Haru's hand and ran down the sidewalk and towards the shopping district.

Yuki absent mindedly looked at the clock. The meeting was going longer then expected, but then again, he really wasn't paying attention. The thought that his cousin was hiding something from him was sort of bothering. Usually he didn't care what kind of things Shigure was hiding, but this had to do with Tohru, he was sure of it.

"Yuki-kun?"

"YUKI-KUN!"

Yuki snapped out of his daze and looked around the room to see that everybody had left and that Takei and one of the girls on the student council was looking at him in concern.

"Yuki-kun...Daijoubu? You barely said anything during the meeting?"

Yuki put on a small smile. "Sorry...I had something on my mind..."

Before the girl could ask what it was he stood up, gathered his note book and bag and left the room. He walked down the hallways and looked behind his shoulder, with the feeling of someone or somebodies watching him. Yuki ignored the feeling and continued down the hall.

"This is tanooki to ichigo..I repeat tanooki to ichigo..Do you copy?" Said Minami code name tanooki into the walkie talkie. Silence and crackling noises follwed.

"I repeat tanooki to ichigo do you read?! NUMBER TWO ARE YOU THERE OR NOT?!!"

"Huh? Minami is that you? Who's tanooki and ichigo?" Minami smacked herself on the forehead angrily.

"We're undercover baka! I'm tanooki and you're ichigo remember? We've gotten special promission from Minagawa-sempai to follow Yuki-kun around, but we have to go unnoticed. Got it?!

"Hai!"

"Good. Sakura do you read me? I repeat sakura do you read me? This is tanooki."

Number one who was hiding in the bushes by the school entrance nodded her head.

"I read you tanooki...Oh wait! He's heading out of the school building and towards the gates."

"Okay...ichigo, sakura, we met me at the school entrance in five minutes and we'll continue from there." Said Minami who was running down the hallway toward's the building entrance.

Shigure, Hatori and Ayame sat on the porch at Hatori's house. Shigure studied the file on Hikaru Tamiguchi, carefully. She did look a lot like Kyoko, infact, if she didn't have a different name, she would have been Kyoko's twin. Then something hit him. His stomach lurched unpleasently as he put down the file.

"Hatori...I told you about Tohru-kun's reletives right?"

Hatori rasied an eyebrow and looked at Shigure slightly shocked. The tone his cousin was using, he never heard before.

"Hai..You told me how they did a background check on us, because of Tohru's mom's reputation."

"What about Tohru's mom's reputation?" Said Ayame who had his tea cup halfway to his mouth.

"That's right...We didn't tell you...Apparenlty Kyoko-san was part of a gang a while back...I'm guessing that since Kyoko-san didn't get along well with her side of the family, didn't really introduce Tohru-kun to them..The same goes for Tohru's father's side..."

Shigure quietly took a sip from his tea before continuing.

"Tohru-kun's father's side also didn't like Kyoko, cause of her reputation. So when Tohru left, because of our deal that when her grandfather's house on her father's side was done with renevation she'd leave my house...But from what I heard from Yuki and Kyo...Her aunt and uncle did a background check on us using a private detective, since they don't want their son's chance of being a police officer tarnished." Said Shigure with a bit of disgust in his voice.

"Anyway..I'm just wondering if they had something to do with Kyoko-san's death...I mean for all we know Kyoko really did have a twin and who got married and was in the same car accident..." Hatori extinguish his cigarrette and looked at the inu in mild surprise.

"So...what your hunch is saying is that...Tohru's father's family minus her grandfather had a hand in Kyoko's death? Just so their son could be in the police?"

"That's what I'm mostly saying...Because I've heard that they really didn't like Tohru-kun that much. Sad ne? They judge our sweet, innocent Tohru-kun just because of her mother's past..."

"Ne...Gure-san why didn't you tell me earlier?" Said Ayame who was slightly pouting. Shigure waved a hand in appology.

"Gomen Aya...At that time you were busy with the tradeshow and you didn't have time to talk, remember?"

"Oh...That's right..How could I forget."Said a embarassed Ayame.

Shigure stood up and walked back into the house, waving at Hatori and Ayame.

"I better get back, Yuki and Kyo is going to get home soon, and I don't want to find my house a wreak again. Ja ne Ha-san, Aya!"

The three main girls of the Yuki fanclub followed their beloved "prince", around town; and received many weird stares from people passing by.

"Ne Minami...How long are we going to stay out?" Said number 1 who was leaning against a mail box.

"Until he goes home." Said Minami with determination. "And if we need to we'll follow him there too!"

Number two who was off in her own fantasy land, snapped out of it when she saw Haru and a animatedly talking Momiji come towards them.

"Ne ne Haru, do you think mama will like these pair of earrings I got her?" Asked the rabbit who looked up at the ox with excited eyes.

"Mmhmm...She'll love them...Huh?" Haru looked to his left and swore he saw the three girls who usually stalked Yuki. He quickly shrugged off the thought and continued to hear Momiji tell him about this fight that broke out in the cafeteria.

Minami, number one and two let out a sight of relief when the two passed by without noticing them.

"That was close...Ah! There's Tohru Honda!! What is _she_ doing there?" Said Minami who gave the onigiri a look of loathing.

"Maybe her reletive works in that building?"

"Hmm...But why is Yuki with her?" Pondered Minami. Before number 1 could answer they noticed that their beloved Yuki was walking away with their nemesis.

"That...Where the heck does she think she's going! She's walking with him!!" Minami glared at the couple and started to follow.

"Honda-san...Do you think Shigure is hiding something?"

Tohru looked at him confused. "I don't know Sohma-kun. But I'm sure it's nothing bad."

"You're right...I shouldn't misjudge Shigure..Even though his perverted mind has many thing I don't want to know about...." Said Yuki, who scowled slightly at the thought. Tohru sweatdropped.

"Demo...I can't shake this feeling...That whatever Hatori told Shigure, that it must have been really important..and that it has something to do with you..."

"Me? Now that you mention it...Hana-chan was acting a bit odd today...She seemed...kind of distant...as if she was deeply thinking about something."

Yuki pondered slightly over the answer. "It would be bad to confront Shigure, I'll just have to trust him to tell me. Though he's hardly ever serious about anything...It really annoys me. I can't tell if he's serious or messing with my head..."

Tohru laughed quietly.

The two reached the forest and entered.

Meanwhile The 'Yuki' fanclub froze when they saw the couple enter.

"She's leading him into the woods....Comon we have to save Yuki from that witch's spell before it's too late!"

Number 2 looked at the forest in fear. "Ne, Minami....The woods are kind of creepy...why can't we just call the police?"

Number 1 whacked the other on the head. "Baka. Do you want to save Yuki or not?!"

"Demo!"

Minami glared at Number 2. "No buts! We've been given a life chance opportunity to follow Yuki and we're going to take it to the full extent!!"

The two members half hauled and have dragged a tearful numer 2 into the darkened woods.

A/N: I'm going to give you a list of some of the japanese words I might be using....

Daijoubu: meaning Are you okay?, it's okay, I'm okay, are you alright.

Baka: stupid, idiot

Hai: Yes, okay, alright, yep, etc

Demo: But

Kun: Honorific at the end of a name, usually a boys

Chan: Usually used for girls (or possibly little boys) of the same age or younger, or girls who are close to you. It's another honorific.

San: Honorific for people, usually the term Mr. or Ms.

Sama: High honorific. Usually means master like Shigure-sama meaning master Shigure. Sama has a high importance, just to let you know

Iie: meaning no

kuso: meaning ##%!!! (lol)

Honto: Really?

Arigato: Thank you

Arigato gozaimasu: Thank you very much

Doushite: why?

Tanooki: Racoon

Sempai: Honorific. meaning elder classmate.

Hopefully that's all the words I might use...If not I'll add more as I go along....but I know it's good if I say what the words mean....but....It's kinda hard to break the habit of writing the words without the meanings...oh well.... 


End file.
